In some known network systems, a network may determine when a communication loop occurs (e.g., when a data packet is sent by a port to that same port, and/or the like). Such known network systems, however, may use resource-intensive protocols such as spanning tree protocol (STP) and/or similar methods to detect loops. For example, such methods may specify that ports always be active (even when a loop has occurred), and/or can include large quantities of data in data units, so as to detect potential loops. Such methods can result in intensive usage of network and/or device resources (e.g., due to the use of data packets generated using resource-intensive protocols, and/or due to ports being active even when they are receiving looped data units). Other methods as used by known network systems may also block all ports at a particular network device, and/or discard data units received at a particular network device. Such methods may result in the loss of data packets that a network administrator may wish to still forward to other devices in the network, even when a loop has been detected.
Accordingly, a need exists for methods and apparatus that can allow a network to detect loops.